


Drunk

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Anderperry Week 2014 [4]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Every piece of him was torn between pulling away and letting his eyes fall closed. Every piece of him was confused and bursting with pleasure and singing all at once, and it was almost physically painful. But he didn’t get a chance to do anything, because the gasp he’d made when Neil’s lips had landed against his own allowed Neil to fulfill the purpose of his kiss. Whiskey trickled between their lips, some dribbling out onto their chins. The technique wasn’t practiced. Hell, it was hardly a technique at all. A second later, Todd tore his lips away from Neil’s, swallowing and spluttering a little at the taste of Neil and the whiskey mingling in his mouth.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Anderperry Week 2014: Day Five. Drunk.

“Neil? Are you insane? Where did you get that?” It was after hours in their dorm, and Todd had been trying to work on his latest poem –which was coming along to be complete crap– when Neil flounced onto his bed, pushed the notebook away and nearly onto the floor, and produced a large bottle of whiskey seemingly from thin air.

Neil only grinned his signature shit-eating grin and popped the top off. “That’s for me to know and you to never find out,” he teased, and took a sip off the top before offering it to Todd. The boy in question only shook his head rapidly.

“No way, Neil, I’ve got to finish this and you won’t d–” Todd didn’t get to finish, and honestly, he should have seen it coming. Neil had shoved the bottle in his face, waving it around precariously. Todd sighed softly. Neil might have been his roommate and his best friend, but he would never understand some of the things he did. “ _No,_ Neil.”

Neil frowned, but he back off a little, though he didn’t move off of the bed. Todd was fine with that, as long as he wasn’t bothered. He began to work on the assignment again, though it wasn’t long before he could feel Neil’s gaze on him intently.

Todd knew that Neil liked to make trouble, but he could never quite figure out what he was going to do before it happened. So he wasn’t expecting the notebook to be pushed out of his lap, or Neil to replace it. Todd frowned, blinking up at him.

“Neil, what–?” Again, he didn’t get to finish his sentence. This time, Neil stopped him with lips pressed against his own, and Todd could swear that his heart stopped.

Every piece of him was torn between pulling away and letting his eyes fall closed. Every piece of him was confused and bursting with pleasure and singing all at once, and it was almost physically painful. But he didn’t get a chance to do anything, because the gasp he’d made when Neil’s lips had landed against his own allowed Neil to fulfill the purpose of his kiss. Whiskey trickled between their lips, some dribbling out onto their chins. The technique wasn’t practiced. Hell, it was hardly a technique at all. A second later, Todd tore his lips away from Neil’s, swallowing and spluttering a little at the taste of Neil and the whiskey mingling in his mouth. 

“What the  _hell?”_ Todd asked, his voice shaky. Neil, who’d looked utterly confident, lost some of it at the tone.

“I was–”

“You were what, Neil? Getting drunk? Trying to get me to drink with you? Trying to relieve some of your tension because you haven’t gotten with anyone in months?” Todd was angry, upset. He never would have let this out otherwise. He didn’t like to be mean. “That wasn’t funny, Neil, that was shitty. I can’t  _believe_  you just did that.” His voice trembled despite the utter emptiness he felt, and most of him expected Neil to recoil from him, to leave him alone.

What he didn’t expect was the warm weight of Neil in his lap to shift, and for the other boy to bury his face in his neck.

“Don’t be mad… I just wanted you to drink with me. Thought maybe I’d have some courage if I did… And maybe I could give you the courage, too.”

Todd froze, and then slowly –deliberately, because he could still feel Neil watching his movement– he picked up the bottle. He felt Neil’s breath hitch against his neck.

A small sip was taken, and then a larger one, and he coughed as it burned down his throat. But Neil seemed to take it as an invitation, because he sat up again and smirked properly at Todd.

“Gonna get me back, now?” he asked, eyes shining with mirth and mischief and what Todd would later be told was nervousness.

Todd only gave a slow, small smile, and shrugged his shoulders, wrapping his arms around Neil and handing him back the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from my tumblr circa 2014. Kudos/comments are love.
> 
> Tumblr: deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
